


Природа

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Thriller, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗБФ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Перед своим уходом, Они обещали хотя бы постараться исправить свои ошибки. Кажется, пока дела идут без особого успеха.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 5 Текст рейтинг, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Природа

Под землей время идет медленнее. А может и быстрее. Соболев не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как отряды госкорпорации окончательно покинули это место: неделя? Месяц? Два? Аппаратура «Убежища» постепенно отказывала, и жизнь покидала и электронику тоже. Не было сомнений, что Genome Database не бросит свое детище, но теперь им приходилось действовать скрытно: нечто могущественное, хоть и почти неосязаемое, хозяйствовало в этих стенах, готово было дать отпор. Многие камеры у входов были повреждены, собственная система безопасности комплекса оставалась без своих инструментов. Но сеть, легкой паутиной заполнившая коридоры, чутко наблюдала за каждым движением воздуха.

Мерзко было признавать, что после «ливня» лаборатория опустела. Нижние этажи, раньше служившие «инкубатором» для нового хозяина этого места, теперь представляли собой скорее кладбище. Слизь иссохла и теперь тонкой хрупкой пленкой покрывала обожженные тела, изорванные сначала почти невообразимыми физиологическими процессами, а потом убийственной эмульсией. «Ливень» был зарекомендован как что-то, способное стерилизовать помещение, но, кажется, на нем корпорация сэкономила. Вместо чистоты выжженной природы, система оставила после себя смердящие трупы, от костей которых кусками отваливалось гниющее мясо. Когда-то зайдя в помещение, Соболев немедленно закрыл рукой нижнюю часть лица и выскочил из комнаты. Как только дверь со скрипом захлопнулась, его вырвало. Он поклялся себе больше никогда не спускаться туда.

Голубоватый мох начинал снова покрывать стены. Соболь с отсутствием интереса смотрел на то, как одна из зараженных сотрудниц пытается разорвать себе горло. Кажется, она задыхается. Чуя ее скорую кончину, остальные «зомби» постепенно стекались к месту действия. Пару раз ее попытались, что называется, цапнуть, но эти хулиганы быстро были отдернуты тем, что жило у них в головах. На ноге покалеченной женщины все равно зияла свежая рваная рана. Кажется, кто-то все-таки успел. Непонятно, каким образом Они собирались чинить то, что натворили. Однако, они дали… обещание. Соболев хранил в душе хрупкую надежду на восстановление этих «систем». Ему очень хотелось верить. Однако, глядя на то, как девушка, искалеченная последними событиями, испещренная черными ручейками вспухших вен, отхаркивает жидкость, цветом напоминающую желчь, он не мог представить позитивного финала.

Ему часто хотелось спросить, когда же уже что-то начнет меняться в лучшую сторону. Но нечто, пронизывающее всю атмосферу лаборатории, угадывало вопрос так быстро, что он не успевал задать его даже мысленно. Несмотря на то, что е «статус» Соболева был все же несколько выше, чем у остальных живых существ «Убежища», он постоянно чувствовал себя крысой, которой сначала вкалывают чертову кучу инородных препаратов, а потом наблюдают, фиксируя каждое действие подопытного в отчете.

\- Всё будет, - твердило оно, - мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

\- Что именно?

Ответа никогда не следовало.

В другой раз приходилось наблюдать беспомощную агонию существа, уже мало чем напоминавшего человека. До этого такие экземпляры, конечно, тоже существовали, но Соболеву казалось, что после прощания с оператором госкорпорации, Они должны были что-то поменять в своей картине мира. Не известно, однако, была ли у Них вообще картина мира. Со стороны Они часто походили на скорее машину, следующую алгоритмам, чем на живое существо. Может ли что-то на таком уровне организации считаться… живым? Будучи единственной сущностью подобного порядка на Земле, Они не поддавались классификации, хотя Соболев чувствовал Их странные порывы найти себе место. Как бы то ни было, они ставили эксперименты. Продолжали ставить эксперименты.

\- Это аморально, - тихо говорил Соболев, отворачиваясь от стонущего в агонии мужчины, размер лобной части головы которого явно превышал норму, а уши кровоточили. Очевидно, что-то происходило с его мозгом.

\- Это природа, - звучал бесстрастный ответ где-то в корке мозга, - Природа жестока, но действенна. Для нее не важна мораль. Разве в этом не заключается ее красота?

\- Вы – не природа.

Судя по ощущениям самого Соболева, Они были озадачены, и он продолжал:

\- Природа была всегда. Она развивалась долго и постепенно. Вы знаете, насколько долгим был этот процесс? Вы – ошибка, появившаяся внезапно, в масштабе природы Вы – ничто.

…

\- Помнится, сколько-то времени назад Вы сравнивали себя с Богом.

Эфемерная паутина, протянувшаяся через коридоры комплекса, напряглась и задрожала. Казалось, что она могла порваться. В этом ощущении было что-то печальное.

\- Мы делаем всё, то в наших силах, - сказала лаборатория и снова ушла в тишину, которую прорывал только сиплый, бурлящий вой мутанта.

Повис густой мрак.

… … …

Коллективный разум, коллективный разум… Никогда ранее Соболев не чувствовал более одиноко. Впрочем, этого «ранее» никогда и не было. В своем кабинете он оборудовал что-то, походящее на квартиру. Собственных припасов «Убежища-М2» хватало с головой: комплекс вполне мог работать не только лабораторией, но и бункером. «Или склепом,» - всплыла невольная мысль. В общем-то, она имела смысл.

Сыро. Стены выглядели как нельзя естественнее для мха, постепенно их порабощающего. Прошло не так много времени, но уже стояло крепкое ощущение, что скоро им будет покрыто всё: пол, стены, потолок… Сейчас он широкими темными разводами появлялся то тут, то там. Воображаемая картина возможного «мохового царства», все-таки, напоминала что-то природное, но, однако, неестественное. Такими были не мокрые джунгли, не пушистые зеленеющие горы Южной Америки. Такой была «эпидемия» плюща, завезенного из Азии в другие страны в целях декора. Плющу новые условия пришлись, что называется, по душе, и он стал стремительно разрастаться, душа и убивая другие растения, забирая у них свет и влагу.

Тот плющ был бессознательным – он работал так, как диктовала его природа. Местный же… До сих пор Соболеву не было понятно, как эта дьявольская штука работает. Они определенно были разумными, имели свою точку зрения… Была ли она сложена из информации, полученной из мозгов сотрудников, которым не посчастливилось заразиться? Или, быть может, это нечто использовало их разум просто как опору для существования, а развивалось уже само? Они звучали не по-человечески мудро. Раздражали, однако, Их постоянные уходы от ответа и молчания. Если уж Они когда-то осмелились поставить себя на ступень выше человека, то почему не могут просто дать чертовы ответы?

Он все-таки несколько жалел о своих недавних словах. Можно ли было обидеть что-то подобное резкими заявлениями? В Их «реакции» было что-то неоднозначное.

За окнами кабинета промелькнула тень. Соболев насторожился. Естественно, теперь ему нечего было бояться в лаборатории – для «зомбей» он не представлял совершенно никакого интереса. Но что-то внутри все равно напряглось. Повисла тишина. Кажется, таинственный силуэт теперь был где-то около двери: в стеклах его не было видно. Веселья это не прибавляло…

Раздался стук. А за ним женский голос:

\- Доктор Соболев? Доктор Соболев, вы у себя?

Соболеву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что с ним говорил _человек_. Ожидающая тишина за дверью становилась нетерпеливой. Он встал и медленно подошел к двери, потом прислонился к ней ухом. Там, в коридоре, однозначно кто-то дышал. Это было разумное, человеческое существо целиком из плоти и крови! Он не верил своим ушам. Теперь без промедлений, Соболев взялся за ручку и открыл дверь. За ней тревожно переминалась с ноги на ногу девушка со светлыми волосами. Она напряженно оглядывалась, и, наконец, встретившись с Соболевым, с боязливым жаром обратила на него свой взгляд.

\- Доктор Соболев! Что произошло с лабораторией? Где все? Где… когда? Я… я ничего… Вы…

И всё в чертах ее лица было живым.


End file.
